1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a door lock with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve, and especially to providing a cam-styled axle sleeve on a rotation axle of an outer lock part. By controlling whether the cam-styled axle sleeve is connected with a rotation axle of an inner lock part with a control device, the effect of opening and closing of the door lock is controlled, which particularly suits the lock structures of a gate, a room door etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lock structures are mainly mounted on door panels with an inner and an outer side, such a door lock is generally comprised of a dead bolt, two fixing seats, a restoring mechanism with a torsional spring in a receiving chamber, a restoration mechanism to move back a linking-up column by means of a torsion spring, a connecting mechanism to fix the two fixing seats on the door panel, and two handles respectively on the two fixing seats to be linked up with a control rod. Such a door lock structure needs multiple operating steps to open the lock indoors, and will delay the time for fleeing from danger; thereby it is not an ideal device.
The inventor of the present invention develops a novel door lock with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve, which can be easily opened indoors, and can be opened outdoors electrically or manually.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a door lock with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve. By controlling the cam-styled axle sleeve through an outer lock part provided with a control device, the cam-styled axle sleeve moves forwards to connect with a second rotation axle of an inner lock part to control opening and closing of the door lock.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a door lock with a clutch having a cam-styled axle sleeve, wherein through the inner lock part, the door can be opened indoors any time by directly pressing down the inner handle on the door, especially favor fleeing from danger in an emergency.
To achieve the objects stated above, the present invention is comprised mainly of an inner lock part and an outer lock part integrated with each other, and are further combined with a dead bolt and a telescopic spring-loaded latch bolt mounted on a lateral side of a door panel. The outer lock part is mounted on the outer side of a door panel, and the inner lock part on the inner side; both the housings of the inner and the outer lock parts are provided with a handle to drive the internal rotation axle thereof. The rotation axle of the outer lock part is provided thereon with a cam-styled axle sleeve which is controlled for forwarding or positioning by another element of the outer lock partxe2x80x94a control device; the rotation axle of the inner lock part can drive an inner pull rod, where the remote end connects another axle of the inner lock part and is linked up with the dead bolt. The front end of the rotation axle of the inner lock part is further connected with a second rotation axle in addition to being linked up with the latch bolt. The second rotation axle can be telescopically connected with the cam-styled axle sleeve of the rotation axle of the outer lock part to make integration of the rotation axle of the outer lock part with the rotation axle of the inner lock part. By rotation of the handles to control extending and contracting of the dead bolt and the latch bolt on the door; the door is opened by pressing down the handle of the inner lock part or the outer lock part. When the cam-styled axle sleeve of the outer lock part is controlled and positioned by the control device, the rotation axle of the outer lock part and that of the inner lock part are separated, therefore the dead bolt and the latch bolt on the door are not influenced by the revolving direction or prizing of the handle of the outer lock part. By virtue that the rotation axle of the inner lock part can be linked up with the dead bolt and the latch bolt, so that in any state, rotation of the handle of the inner lock part can control extending and contracting of the dead bolt and the latch bolt on the door. And the control device can allow the lock to control displacement of the cam-styled axle sleeve of the outer lock part manually, or automatically by providing with an electric circuit board, a motor and a gear etc. to cooperate with an externally connected card reader, a code reader, a remote control etc. to open the lock in a more convenient and safer way.
The present invention will be apparent in its features and specific structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.